Beyond The Veil
by Random-otaku
Summary: Ever wondered what was behind the veil, some characters have stepped through and are greeted with on helluva shock, heh heh
1. Prologue

**Beyond The Veil**

Disclaimer: I don't the Harry potter books or anything like that, just a notebook and pen to write my stories in. This plot came from constant scheming of a good friend of mine who I'm writing this fanfiction with, Becky.

Summary: Ever wondered what was behind the veil, some characters have stepped through and are greeted with on helluva shock, heh heh

AN:

SIRIUS DIDN'T DIE

NEITHER DID JAMES

In fact just ignore most of the books story line altogether

This is set in their 5th year

This world doesn't know a thing about Harry Potter…yes the shame of it all

_Prologue_

So it has come down to this, 5 hours after Voldemort and his Death Eaters fell and they still didn't have all the answers! They never would, but they could find out some. It was deemed most important to find out what was behind the veil at the department of mysteries.

The Golden Trio, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zambini, Pansy and the Weasley twins were all standing there waiting to go through, being the brave kiddies that they are.

"Why is Malfoy coming?" Ron complained

"Because Dumbledore thinks he will be useful!" Hermione told him for the umpteenth time.

"Okay so Malfoys useful and Zambinis smart but what have Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy got going for them?"

"God only knows!" Hermione sighed

"Alright!" Dumbledore brought them all to attention "You ten will go through first and we will follow through shortly afterwards. "Any questions? No? Good!" Dumbledore asked rhetorically in one breath.

"Well off you go!" he said as he pushed them through the veil.

They fell for what seemed like miles in complete darkness until light and sound came back to them.

They heard the faint rustling of papers and landed on a red-haired woman and a wooden desk, with Crabbe and Goyle on top!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Geeerrrroofffff MMeeeeeeeeee!"

"Ouch!"

"You're on top! How can you say ouch?"

They managed to scramble out of the dog pile and stand up to see what they landed on, which happened to be the principal of some school.

"What do we do?" Draco mumbled to Blaise.

"Erm"

Just then Dumbledore came through the door with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy in tow.

"Remus apparate her to St. Mungos for me." Dumbledore said

"Erm…professor? What will we do?" Hermione asked

"I guess we'll have to stay here and pretend to be normal muggles, Do…." But he didn't get to finish his sentence

"WHAT! WE HAVE TO PRETEND TO BE MUGGLES!" Pansy screamed, she didn't seem too happy, to put it lightly. Malfoy just shrugged, he didn't really care anymore.

"Yes Miss Parkinson, now as I was saying don't worry about accommodation. I have that all sorted out already. We'll be split in to two groups, Very simply Slytherins in one house and Gryffindors in another."

Everyone seemed happy about not having to share with someone out of a different house.

"Now here are your timetables and lesson plans."

"What?"

"Your lesson plans if you're going to teach you need lesson plans." Dumbledore said brightly

"Bollocks!" Lucius muttered

"Right okay! Its Wednesday week A, Weasleys, Harry, Crabbe and Goyle your in 11WS and the rest you're in 11GN now 11SB!" You're in assembly first so go to the assembly hall, now shoo!"

"Assembly hall?"


	2. Chapter 1 Mad Muggles

_Disclaimer: pft I own Harry Potter…as if _

_Chapter 1: Mad Muggles_

The group walked around the school about three times and still couldn't find the Assembly hall. They were currently in the VERY small and noisy library when all but Hermione gave up and sat on some weird blue spongy chair thingies.

"Well if we can't find it, we'll just have to ask some one won't we?" she spoke to herself.

At that moment two girls came by one tall, blonde and walking quite fast to get away from her petite, brunette friend who was currently dancing, in the middle of the library, to imaginary music.

"You are an eejit!" the blonde one told the brunette.

"Well DUH! Ahhh" she half shouted as she got whacked on the head by a file block. "Lorna! She's bullying me! Ahhh!" she screamed as Lorna started poking her in the ribs.

"Hellooo, little help pleaase?" she managed out while screaming with laughter.

"Ookay!" maybe we will just give up." Hermione said as she sat down on Harry's lap.

"Hey! They stole our seats!" the brunette said while pointing

"Shut up you eejit!"

"NO! I shall not be silenced!"

The three girls just laughed.

"Becky you are an idiot!"

"Like I said earlier, WELL DUH!"

They just laughed seemingly oblivious to their mini crowd.

"Do you reckon they know we know that they're watching us?" The Blonde asked

"Probably not, anyway Vicky did we have a physics homework?"

"I don't think so." Vicky replied

"Good! 'Cuz I didn't do one!"

Meanwhile

"Those girls are seriously weird!" Draco said

"Nah mate, just the small brunette, Becky or whatever!" Blaise replied

"They're soo ugly!" Pansy completely changed the subject, and received some weird looks.

"Okay! Whatever Pans." Draco said and the rest agreed.

"They seem really nice actually even the mad hyper one!" Hermione commented.

"…" was unanimous

"Well I'm going to talk to them." And with that she got up and walked over to Becky, Vicky and Lorna who were now sitting at a table and sat down in the extra seat.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." She gave a little wave. "Em do you know where the Assembly hall is?"

"Yup, are you in 4th year?" Vicky asked

"Em yeah, how did you know?"

"Cuz they have assembly now, silly. Who's your form tutor?" Becky asked

"11WS. But I have no Idea what that means!" she started laughing.

"Don't worry that's the least confusing of it all!" Lorna said

"Really?"

"Yup but don't worry you have _Vicky_ to keep you straight." Becky said and started laughing

"I'm Vicky, that's Lorna and that eejit is Becca."

"No! I'm Becky! Honestly! She's my best mate and she doesn't even know my name!"

"Okay, Em do you think you could show us the way to the assembly hall?" Hermione asked

"Yep sure but we don't need to go yet, the bell hasn't went. We'll show you when the bell goes off. Kay?" Becky asked

"Yeah that's great thanks!"

And with that Hermione walked back to the rest of the Hogwartees just as the bell went off.

"See I told you they weren't nice!" Draco said as Pansy stood up with her back to the rest of the library, "And I told you they were ugly, didn't I Draco, Didn't I!"

"Thanks so much! My self esteem just went flying up!" Becky said laughing

"Emm, Umm, I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about them!" Pansy said nervously pointing to some iffy first years.

"Sure you were…Person" Becky replied.

"Hey I gotta go see yous at break?" Lorna asked

"Well you'll see Vicky but not me! Since its non uniform I'm playing rrrugby!" Becky said rolling the rs.

"You eejit!"

"What? You guys should play its guys against girls. If there are enough girls but its great craic anyways!" Becky said

"umm"

"em"

"Well…"

"If you don't wanna break a nail that's fine by me!"

"Hey are you saying that we are sissies?" Fred Fumed

"No, of course not! I was _implying_ that you were sissies!" Becky said with a smile and then stuck her tongue out.

"Right we gotta go to assembly! Coming Hermione?" Becky asked as she and Vicky started to walk off.

"Yeah hold on two secs!" Hermione called as she grabbed her bag and walked quickly to the other two girls.

"We gotta go through the lockers because this eejit forgot her bag!" Vicky scolded whacking Becky on the head with her file block again.

"I'm so smart me!"

"Do you reckon we should follow?" Harry asked the rest.

"Dunno mate. Better safe than sorry so yeah." Ron said

"Right lets go laddies!" George said.

"Kay." Mumbled Pansy who was still a bit embossed that people heard her slagging them off.


End file.
